Christmas
by Number14
Summary: When number's 1-5's parents went to a trip the kids are alone and they will celabrate christmas together! couples:15 and 34
1. Default Chapter

Christmas

Summery: Schools out and the fun has arrived! When numbers 1-5's parents went on a trip the kids are left be hind, and now numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are left alone with no parents! Just read it's really good . . . I hope . . . couples: 1/5 and ¾.

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids next door... sob...

Well welcome to my fanfic. I hope you like it. And plez be nice... this is only my first fan fic.... ok on with the story! Oh and just to let you know...Kuki a.k.a number 3 is the one writing on her diary. You will know what I mean when you read.

Ch. 1

As this story begins we see number 3 in her room writing in her dairy. Let's see what's going on!

_Dear Diary, _

_I will never forget what happened to me and the others in Christmas. It all started when my mom and dad told me that they are going on the trip with my friend's parents. _

"Now Kuki you are ok with this?" asked her mother.

"Don't worry about me mom. I will be ok." Number 3 said.

"Kuki, we are counting on you. Do not disappoint us... and please be careful." Said her father.

"Got it!" number 3 said as her parents got inside the car.

Number 3 then went back to her house and started packing her things.

Meanwhile...

Number 4 had already arrived at the tree house. He was then greeted by all his friends.

"Hey number 4 it's about time you got here." Said number 2.

"Give me a break! I had to pack my stuff." Number 4 said.

Number 5 laughed and said:

"Did your parents give you a gift?"

"Yeh. They told me not to open it though."

"Well duh! You will ruin the fun by opening it before Christmas." Said number 2

"Number 2, do you think I was gonna open it?" he asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well you are sadly mistaken because ah wont open it until Christmas." Number 4 said.

All of the sudden number 3 arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" number 3 said.

"What took you so long number 3?" asked number 1.

"Well....my rainbow monkey wanted me to dress her up before coming here! See!" she said as she showed them her rainbow monkey doll. It was the colour blue and it was wearing a green dress and a red shirt with a green hat on its head.

"Stupid rainbow monkey doll..." mumbled number 4.

"So should we put up the decorations number 1?" asked number 2.

"Yes we should. Numbers 5 and 3 you two stay here while numbers 2, 4, and I get the tree. You will find Christmas decorations boxes right here." Number 1 said pointing to the boxes on the floor. In and instant the boys left the room. The girls then started putting the decorations up. "Number 5 do you think I should put the missal toe? (Did I spell it right? I'm not sure...)

"Yuck number 3! Why do you want to put that?" number 5 asked.

"I think its cute." Number 3 said.

"Number 3, do you even know what dat thing is?" asked number 5.

"Um....its...no...I know its no it can't be....is it a plant." Asked number 3.

"Just- Just put dat thing in the box..." number 5 said.

"Ok." Said number 3.

By this time the boys came up with the tree. They then started decorating the tree. As number 1 was putting the glass ball on the tree he couldn't help but look at number 5. Number 5 then felt like someone was staring at her so she looked at number 1. Realizing that she is looking at him number 1 quickly turned away and helped number 2. Number 5 looked at the tree then back at number 1 and smield.

It was about 8:00 when they were all finished. While the boys were resting the grils made dinner. When they were all done eating diner they decided to go to sleep. Everyone left. The only two people in the kitchen was number 1 and number 5.

"You need some help?" asked number 1.

"Thanks." She said.

There was a long silence, but then number 1 spoke.

"I broke up with Lizzie." He said.

Once number 5 herd that sentence she almost dropped the plate she was holding but luckily she got before it hit the floor.

"You...you did?" she asked

"Yes...it happened yestureday..."

"I'm sorry..." she said.

He looked at her and smiled.

"That's quit all right number 5... I was thinking of breaking up with her a long time ago..." he said.

"Oh... well don't worry...you will find another girl..." she said.

"Yea...maybe I will..." he said.

Once the dishes were cleaned the two of them went off to bed.

(Note: Now we go back to Kuki writing in her dairy.)

_OK, now you are probably asking if number1 and number 5 will be together. Well, you will just have to find out what happens next time I will write on you. And Nigel and Abby aren't the only ones who like each other... you will know when I will write on you tomorrow! Bye!_

_Kuki_

....do you guys like it? I think its bad....anyway... please r/r!


	2. Here is the real ch 2 ! Snow

Hey guys! OK before I start I want to thank everyone who replied!

On with the story!!!

Don't own Kids next door....

Ch. 2 Snow

_Dear diary,_

_Ok you wont believe what happened outside! Yup you guessed it! Snow! I woke up everyone and then they got ready. After that we went outside to play!_

Number 2 had and evil smile and then he threw a snowball at number 4. Number 4 who was angry made a snowball and threw it at number 2, but he missed.

"Man number 4 you throw like an old lady!" number 2 said.

"I do not!" number 4 said as he threw a snowball at him but once again he missed.

"Number 4 you stink!" number 2 said laughing.

Number 4 was getting so angry that his face was turning red.

"I'll show you!!!" number 4 yelled. He made a snowball and threw it at number 2 who was still laughing.

SPLAT!

"Hey! No fare! I wasn't ready!!" number 2 shouted.

"Oh well." Number 4 said.

"That's it! This means war!" number 2 said as he made two snowballs.

Number 4 smiled at him and said:

"Then let the war begin meat ball!" he shouted.

"Your going to pay for saying that!!" number 2 shouted.

"Bring it on!" number 4 said.

Number 2 started throwing snowballs at number 4 while numbers 1, 3, and 5 watched. Number 2 was hit with snowballs multiple times, but so was number 4. Soon they both stopped the snowball fight.

"Victory for number 2!" number 2 said.

"What are you talking about?! I hit you more!" number 4 said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!!!"

"YES!!!!!"

"I won that's that-

Number 2 didn't even finish his sentence because he was hit with a snowball. Number 4 was then hit with two snowballs. Looking at their friends they were caught red handed.

"Lets play!!!" number 5 shouted.

Number 1 started throwing snowballs at number 3 and 2. Number 3 doged the snowball and hit number 1. Number 2 however was hit with the snowball that was thrown by number 1. Number 5 threw a snowball at number 3 and 2. Number 3 was hit but number 2 doged the snowball and threw a snowball at number 5 which hit her. Number 4 threw a snowball at number 1 and 5. Number 1 doged the snowball and threw it at number 4. Number 5 doged it too and threw a snowball at number 3 and 4. The snowball ball fight went on for hours until they were all tired out.

"Wow...that was fun..." number 1 said.

"Yea...that more than fun...it was awesome!" number 2 said.

"What now number 1?" asked number 5.

"I don't know...what do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"I know! Lets go ice skating!" number 3 said standing up.

"Fine with me." Number 4 said.

"Yea I'm in." number 5 said.

"Ok its settled. Lets go ice skating." Number 1 said.

_OK well.. it only took us a few minutes to arrive at the lake. Once we arrived... _

"Hurry up guys! This is so much fun!" number 3 as she was skating on the iced up lake.

"Wow. I never knew number 3 can ice skate that good." Number 2 said as he put his skates on.

Everyone nodded.

After putting on the skates everyone started skating on the frozen lake. Number 2 had trouble standing up and moving. He keeps falling down, but he started to skate good after a few practices. Number 4 was doing good too but he was mostly just standing on the ice while he watches number 3 skate. Suddenly he realized that number 3 was skating at the thin ice section.

"Number 3 be carefull!" number 4 shouted.

"What-?

Number 3 didn't even had time to reply because she fell inside the freezing water.

"Number 4 help me!!!" number 3 shouted!!!

...To be continued....

Ok so how do you like that chapter? I hope you guys like it! And don't forget to r/r!


	3. Ch3 Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids next door... sob...

Before I start I want to thank everyone who read my story. Please, please, please, review! Thanks!

Note When the letters are like _this_ that means that either Number 3 is writing or someone is thinking. Ok? Oh yea and this chapter has a lot of romance in it! You will know what I mean when you read!!! Lol!

Ch. 3 Rescue

_Dear Diary, _

_Ok, this is what happened next! _

"Number 4!" number 1 shouted as he number 5 and 2 got to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Number 3 fell inside the water and I'm going to save her." Number 4 said as he took off his coat and skates.

Everyone gasped.

"Number 4 you cant be serious!" number 1 shouted.

"I am." Number 4 said.

"Wait! There has to be another way!" number 5 said.

"There is no other way guys... I'm gong in!" number 4 said.

Before anyone can say anything else number 4 dived in the water. When number 4 was in the water he felt like a lot of needles were on him, but he didn't care. He had to find number 3. Suddenly he found her sinking and skinking more in the water. Number 4 quickly swam to her and grabbed her. Using all his strength number 4 swam up in the surface.

"_Please let them be ok...please..."_

All of the sudden they saw number 4 with number 3 in his arms.

"Guys...a little help please?" number 4 asked.

Number 2 and 1 helped number 4 get of the water while number 5 checked if number 3 was ok.

"Number 4 are you alright?" asked number 1

"Yea, I'm ok...but how is number 3?" number 4 asked anxiously.

"She is ok but we need to get her home or she will be worse." Number 5 said.

"Right lets go guys." Number 1 said.

Number 3 slowly opened her eyes to find all her friends all around her.

"Guys? What happened?" asked number 3.

"You fell inside the water and number 4 rescued you." Replied number 2.

"Number 4 rescued me?" number 3 asked.

Number 4 blushed and nodded. Number 3 smiled at number 4.

"Thanks number 4." She said and she fell back to sleep.

"Is she going to be ok number 5?" asked number 4.

"Don't worry about it number 4. She will be ok. She just resting dats all." She said.

"That's good..." he said.

"Well team. I think we should go to bed." Number 1 said.

"Good idea number 1. Yawn I'm really tired. Night guys." Number 2 said as he left the room.

Later that night number 5 couldn't sleep so she decided to get a snack from the kitchen. Little did she know that number 1 was there too?

"Number 5?" number 1 said.

"Oh, hey number 1..." number 5 said.

"Hey...you couldn't sleep ether?" he asked as he poured milk into to cups.

"Nope. I guess you couldn't ether." Number 5 said as she got out the cookies that number 3 made a few days ago.

Number 1 chuckled and sat down next to number 5 in the T.V. room.

"Um... You want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Ok with me." Number 5 said taking a bite of the cookie.

"Number 1 can you do me a favour?" Number 5 asked.

"Sure what is it?" Number 1 asked.

"If I sleep and the movie is over can you wake me up?" number 5 asked.

"Sure thing number 5." Number 1 said.

Number 1 didn't know how long he was sleeping but when he woke up he found out that the movie was over. Number 1 then felt someone on his shoulder. He lowered his head to find that number 5 was sleeping on him and that his head was on top of hers. Number 1 blushed but then he relaxed and slept some more.

Few hours' later number 1 woke up again. He then saw number 5 was still sleeping on his shoulder. Number 1 wished that he can stay with number 5 like this forever but he had keep his promise.

"Number 5...Number 5 wake up..." number 1 whispered.

Number 5 woke up.

"Is the movie over already?" she asked.

"Yea...it's over..." he said.

Realizing the position she was in she quickly got up.

"Um...number 5 will see you tomorrow number 1." Number 5 said.

"Right...Night number 5." Number 1 said.

"Goodnight." She said and then they walked their separate ways.

Meanwhile.....

Number 4 went to number 3's room. He quietly walked over to her bed.

_"Oh number 3... I wish I can just tell you how much I love you...you are everything to me...and...and I can't bear to lose you...that's why I rescued you...because I love you... I love you with all my heart...one day I will tell you that I love you number 3... one day I will tell you..." _

Number 4 gently kissed number 3 on the cheek and then he went to bed.

(Back to number 3 who is writing on her diary)

..._.See? I told you that Abby and Nigel are not the only ones that like each other! Well then, I will write on you tomorrow by for now! _

Do you guys like it? I hope you did... and don't worry chapter 4 is coming soon... Before I go... I want to thank everyone who reviewed! This story could not be going on with out your reviews! Thanks again and please r/r!


	4. Ch 4 A picture makes everyone happy

Hey everyone! OK here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Ch. 4

The next day the guys found a note from the girls saying that they went out to eat and that they will be back soon. Numbers 2 and 4 started laughing.

"They make it SO obvious!" number 2 said.

"Yea I know!" number 4 said.

"Guys it's not funny. In fact we need to get them a present." Number 1 said. Number 4 looked at number 1.

"What should I get for number 3?" number 4 asked.

"How about another rainbow monkey doll?" number 2 suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Number 3 has a lot of those rainbow monkey dolls!" Number 4 said.

"True...well then I guess we get whatever we think is good for number 3 and 5." Number 1 said.

"But-

"We're home! "Number 3 shouted.

"Oh hi guys." Number 2 said. "What are you guys holding?" number 2 asked.

Number 5 looked at the bags filled with presents.

"It's nothing...it's just some-

"Rainbow monkeys!" number 3 shouted.

"Um...yea that's right! This bag is filled with rainbow monkeys!" number 5 said.

"See you guys later." Number 3 said as she and number 5 left the room but number 1 stopped them by saying:

"Wait...uh number 3 and 5?" number 1 said.

The girls turned around.

"We...are going out...to uh...play video games at the arcade..." number 1 said.

The girls looked at each other then back at the guys.

"OK" said numbers 3 and 5 at the same time and with that the girls left the boys alone.

"Number 1 do we have to get the presents for them now?" number 2 said lazily.

"Yes number 2 we have too. Christmas is almost here." Number 1 said.

"Yea your right..." number 2 said.

"Well what are we doing here just standing here? Let's go already." Number 4 said.

"Coming." Number 1 said.

Number 3's room

"What a day huh number 5?" number 3 said as she took out the presents.

"Yea...I can't wait to wrap the presents." Number 5 said.

"Me too. Number 5 what are you holding in you hand?" number 3 asked.

"Oh...uh... its part of my gift to number 1..." number 5 said.

"Oh!!! Please tell me what you got him!!!" number 3 pleaded.

Number 5 sighed and pulled out the present. It was a book. Number 3 took the book from number 5 and flipped the pages. She was very displeased that their was no pictures in it.

"Number 5 there's not pictures inside." Number 3 said.

Number 5 took the book from number 3 and said:

"True but it will be filled up when I put all these pictures inside." Number 5 said.

"Can I see the pictures?" asked number3.

"Sure." Number 5 said giving it to her.

Number 3 took the pictures and started looking at every one of them. The first one was Nigel and Abby together eating ice cream. It seems that they were 5 years old in this picture. The next one was Nigel and Abby but this time they looked much older and so on. Number 3 continued looking at the pictures while number 5 wrote a card to number 1. Number 3 smiled as she saw a picture of the team. She then stopped looking at the pictures and said:

"Why are you giving this to number 1?" asked number 3.

Number 5 looked at number 3.

"Well...um...so he can remember all the good times we had together..." she said.

"Oh..." number 3 said continuing to look at the photos.

"I know...boring present..." number 5 said.

Number 3 looked up and stared at number 5.

"Number 5 your gift is not stupid." She said. "It's a cool present." She added.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome...do you think number 4 will like my present?" number 3 asked.

"Of course he will number 3. Like you said, he wanted this video game so bad." Number 5 said.

Number 3 was about to say something when number 5 spoke again:

"Don't think its bad present because its not." She added.

Number 3 smiled at number 5 and said:

"Thanks number 5." She said. After a few minutes they started wrapping the presents.

It was about 9:00 when the girls were done wrapping the presents.

"Wow...I never knew wrapping presents can be so tiring." Number 3 said taking the presents to the tree.

"I know...but it's worth It." number 5 said who was also taking the presents to the tree.

"I'm so glad that we finished. I starting to get tired." Number 3 said.

Number 5 nodded and said:

"Let's go to bed early ok?" number 5 asked.

"Good idea..." number 3 said.

Hours later the boys came back from their Christmas shopping.

"Good, I think the girls are sleeping number 1." Number 4 whispered.

"Excellent. Number 2 do you have the wrapping paper and tape?" number 1 said softly.

"GOT IT!!!!!" number 2 yelled.

Number 1 and 4 put their hands on number 2's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhh!!!!" they both said.

"Sorry." He said. "Lets do this already I am starting to get really sleepy."

With nothing else to say the guys started wrapping the gifts. Number 2 had a hard time wrapping presents because he keeps taping himself. Number 1 shook his head and said:

"Maybe you should just help us pick the wrapping paper." Number 1 said.

Number 2 laughed nervously.

"Number 2, what color wrapping paper I should wrap for number 3?" number 4 asked holding the a pink wrapping paper and a blue wrapping paper.

"Pink." Number 2 said.

"What color bow tie? The yellow with the pink? Or the red with the pink?"

"The red with the pink." Number 2 said.

Number 4 nodded and continued wrapping number 3's present. Finally the guys were all finished. Number 1 looked at the clock. It was already 10:45.

"Lets go to bed guys..." number 1 said.

"Now your speaking my language." Number 2 said.

"Yea... it took us a long time to wrap the presents....but it was worth it..." number 4 said putting the presents below the tree.

"Yes it was worth it." number 1 said putting another present below the tree.

"Can we go to bed now?" number 2 asked.

Number 4 laughed.

"Yes number 2 we can go to bed now." Number 1 said.

Ok guys that's it for now! Two more chapters and this story is done! Thanks a lot for the reviews. Please, please, please, review! Thanks! Oh wait before I go... I want to ask you guys something....is the story getting boring? Don't forget to r/r!


	5. Ch 5 A dance party part 1

Thanks everyone for the reviews! And thanks a lot to the people who said my story is not boring! You made me feel a lot better!!! OK on with the story!

Ch. 5 A dance party/part 1

Later this afternoon everyone was outside playing snowball fight, but this time they were in teams. It was boys against girls. The snowball fight started. Everyone started throwing snowballs at each other. Number 2, who was surprised, got hit by number 3 and 5 multiple times. And if you were hit with a snowball 5 times then you are out.

"No fair!" number 2 said.

After that it was only number 4, 1, 3, and 5. Number 5 started throwing snowballs at number 4. Luckily, number 4 didn't get hit, but the other snowball that was thrown by number 3, had not miss him. His face was all covered with snow. Angry, number 4 started throwing snowballs at number 5. Number 5 was then out because she got hit 5 times. It was only number 3 now. Feeling confident, number 3 started throwing snowballs at number 4 and 1. Number 4 did not get hit but number 1 did. Finally number 1 was out and it was only numbers 3 and 4.

"It's just you and I number 3!" number 4 said.

"Bring it on number 4!" number 3 said getting ready to throw a snowball at him.

Number 4 had an evil smile on his face. He then threw the snowball at number 3. Number 3 did the same.

SPLAT!

"Um...number 1? Who won this battle?" number 2 asked.

Numbers 4 and 3's faces were both covered with snow.

"I think it's a tie..." number 1 said.

"A tie!?!? It was so not a tie! My snowball hit her first!" number 4 shouted.

"Does it really matter number 4?" asked number 3.

Number 4 looked at number 3. His anger was gone when he looked at her.

He sighed then said: "No, number 3, it doesn't matter who won...the important thing is...that we had fun...right?" he asked. Number 3 smiled and nodded. It was then getting really cold so numbers 1-5 went inside to get ready for the party.

It was about 5:30 when they arrived at the park. The park was filled with kids their age. Suddenly a song came on.

"Oh! Come on guys this is my favourite song!!" number 3 said grabbing number 4's hand. The others laughed as they saw number 4 blushes, but then it was number 1's turn to blush because number 5 grabbed his hand to join number 3 and 4.

"Come on number 2! This is a good song!" number 3 shouted.

"Coming!" number 2 said as he put five cookies inside his mouth.

**Another day is going by **

**I'm thing about you all the time **

**But you're out there**

**And I'm here waiting . . .**

**And I, wrote this letter in my head**

**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**

**But now you're gone and I can't think straight**

**This could be the one last chance **

**To make you understand....**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**Try to make you laugh **

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know I won't forget you**

**Together we, broke all the rules**

**Dreaming of dropping out of school**

**And leave this place**

**And never come back**

**So now, maybe after all these years**

**If you miss me have no fear**

**I'll be here**

**I'll be waiting **

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**

**And I just can't let you leave me once again**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms **

**To try to make you laugh **

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know I won't forget you**

**I close my eyes and I all I see you**

**I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you**

**Nanana....**

**I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh Cuz somehow I can't put in the past**

**I'd do anything, Will you remember me? Cruz I know I won't forget you**

The song finally finished but then a song started playing. Number 3 grabbed number 4's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Number 5 did the same to number 1. They were all dancing except number 2 because he was to busy eating the food on the snack table.

**You wanna know more, more, more about me**

**I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine...**

**I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again...**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Could you see I want by the way I push you away, ya! **

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today**

**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction ya! **

**Hey! Hey! Get tangled up in me**

**You wanna know more, more, more about me Gotta **

**Know reverse psychology **

**I'm the reason why you can't sleep **

**I'm the girl you never just quite what you see...**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, ya!**

While the kids danced number 1 looked at all of his friends. He was glad that all of them were happy including number 5.

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today**

**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction ya!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get tangled up in me...**

**You think that you know me, you think that I'm only**

**When everything I do, is only to get tangled up in you!**

**You wanna know more, more, more about me...**

**I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet....**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, ya!**

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today**

**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction ya!**

**Hey! Hey!**

**Get tangled up in me...**

When the song finished, Numbers 1, 3, 4, and 5 went to the snack table ware number 2 was.

"Hey guys...how was the dance?" number 2 asked eating another piece of cake.

"It was... fun..."number 4 said taking a sip of punch.

Suddenly their was another song playing.

"Who wants to dance!?" number 3 shouted.

The guys said "No thanks." Number 3 looked at number 5.

"Number 5?" she asked.

"Sure number 3. Let's go."

Once the girls left number 2 spoke.

"So?" number 2 asked number 1 and 4.

"So what?" number 1 asked taking a bite of a potato chip.

"Are you guys going to dance together or what?" number 2 said.

"Number 2 we already danced..." number 4 said.

"No I mean...are you two going to dance with the girls? When a slow song comes up?" he asked.

The boys blushed furiously.

"Why would we do that?" asked number 4 turning around so that number 1 and 2 don't see him blushing.

Number 2 sighed and said: "Because number 4, you like number 3." Number 2 said.

"Is it really that obvious?" asked number 4.

Number 2 nodded.

"Well um...what do you think I should do?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Ask her to dance with you." Number 2 said.

"Number 2 I cant-

"Yes you can number 4. Number 2 and I have total confidence in you..." number 1 spoke up.

"Yea, and um number 1? I know you like number 5...and if you like her so much ask her to dance with you." Number 2 said.

"But-

"No buts guys! Ask the girls! This will probably be the last chance to ask them!" number 2 said.

Number 1 and 4 looked at each other then at the girls who were still dancing. Both boys gulped, they were going to do something that they wanted to do for a long time.

......To be continued......

OK everyone that's it for now! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! And don't forget to r/r!


	6. Ch 6 Dance party part 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here is chapter 6!!!!!!! Sorry... but I get really excited sometimes...

Ch. 6 Dance party/ part 2

Once the song finished the girls returned to the snack table ware the boys were. Suddenly there was a slow song playing. Number 2 gave number 4 a push to number 3 and he also gave a push to number 1 to number 5.

"Um...number 3? You- you want to d-dance?" he asked nervously.

Number 3 smiled and said:

"OK number 4!" she said.

Number 4 sighed in relief.

"Number 5 you want to...um..." number 1 started.

But number 5 said:

"Sure number 1." She said.

Number 1 smiled and they joined number 4 and 3. When the song started number 1 stared deeply into number 5's eyes. Number 5 did the same. Number 4 on the other hand was blushing really bad but so were number 3.

**Everybody's got something... **

**They had to leave behind **

**One regret from yesterday**

**That just seems to grow with time**

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How could it be now or might been**

**All this, I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go**

**I never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though, I pretend that I've moved on **

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me, will always be with you...**

**Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time**

**And tomorrow can never be**

**Cause yesterday, is all that fills my mind**

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How it should be now or might have been **

**All this I know but still cant find ways to let you go**

**I never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found **

**Even though, I pretend that I've move on **

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always b e with you ...**

**Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time**

**And tomorrow can never be **

**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**

**There's no use looking back or wondering **

**How it should be now or might have been **

**All this I know but still cant find the ways to let you go**

**I never had a dream come true **

**Till the day that I found you **

**Even though I pretend that I've move on**

**You'll always be my baby**

**I never found the words to say **

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be with you....**

While the song was playing number 1 made a vow that he will tell number 5 that he likes her...but when its Christmas.

"Number 1? Are you ok?" number 5 asked in concern.

"What? Oh yes... number 5...I'm ok..." he said smieling.

Number 5 smiled back at him and they continued to dance.

**No, no, no, no **

**I never had a dream come true **

**Till the day that I found you **

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby, **

**I never found the words to say **

**You're the one I think about each day **

**And I know no matter where life takes me to, **

**A part of me will always...**

**A part of me will always be with you. **

When the song finished number 1 and 5 didn't want to stop. They enjoyed the moment very well, but when they realized that the song finished they let go at the same time saying sorry and blushing bad. Number 4 and 3 stopped dancing but they looked into each others eyes. They their faces got closer... and closer and when their lips were about to meet...

"Guys come on its time to go!!!" number 2 shouted.

Number 4 was blushing really bad and so was number 3.

"Well night everyone." Number 2 said.

Once number 2 left the others went to bed. Before saying goodnight number 3 kissed number 4 in the cheek. After that she ran off to her bedroom leaving a very shocked number 4.

Thanks everyone for reading this! Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to r/r!


	7. Ch 7 Christmas Last Chapter!

Ok, everyone this is the last chapter! Everyone ... I want to thank everyone who reviewed... tears in my eyes Sniff! Ok everyone... you want the last chapter? Then here you go! Hope you enjoy it!

Ch. 7 Christmas

The day started when Number 3 started screaming.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" number 3 yelled knocking on the door of her friend's rooms.

"Number 3 calm down!" Number 4 said.

"I cant this is too exciting!!" number 3 screamed.

"Last one to the Christmas tree is a rotten egg!" number 2 yelled.

Everyone ran to the tree.

"Let's start opening the presents!" number 3 said excitedly.

"Right...uh number 4 you should open the present from your parents first." Number 1 suggested.

"Oh yea!" number 4 said.

He grabbed the present and ripped it apart. Then he opened the box to see what was inside.

"Awesome! My parents got me a soccer ball!" he said.

"Ok next present!" number 2 said grabbing one under the tree. He read the card out loud:

"To number 2 from number 1." Number 2 said. He smiled then opened the present. It was a remote air plain.

"N-number 1! This is the best gift I ever got! Thanks!" he said.

"No problem number 2." Number 1 said grabbing another present from the tree. He read the card: "To number 3 from number 4."

Number 4 blushed a deep red. Number 3 only smiled. Number 1 handed her the present, then number 3 ripped the paper. Then opened the box. Number 3 gasped as she saw a teddy bear saying I love you.

"Number 4... this is...is...is..." Number 3 couldn't come up with anything to say.

Number 4 gulped.

"If you don like it I could-

"Are you crazy? I love this present! And... I love you too number 4..." she said. There was a silence. But before number 4 could say anything else number 3 quickly got a present from the tree and read the card: "To number 2 from number 4"

Number 2 opened the present. It was a box saying: BUILD YOUR OWN AIR PLAIN!

"Wow! Thanks number 4!" he said.

"No problem."

Few moments later everyone got gifts, but there were two more under the tree. Number 2 took the two presents and read the card from one present.

"To number 1 from number 5." He said.

Number 5 gulped. She was really nervous that he might not like it. Number 2 gave the present to number 1. Number 1 ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a photo book. He smiled and took the photo book out of the box. He opened the book to the first page. It was himself and Abby when they were younger. Number 1 looked up at number 5. Number 5 was smileing back at him.

"Thanks number 5...I will always keep this..." he added.

Number 5 nodded. Then number 2 gave the last present to number 5. Number 5 ripped the paper the opened the box. It was a black tape. In the middle of it was: "Fun times we had together:" Number 5 knew what he was talking about. This tape was filled with things that she and him did together. She smiled at him.

"Thanks number 1." She said.

Number 1 smiled at number 5 and nodded.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked number 2.

"Well...we didn't go out sledding...do you guys want to go?" asked number 1.

Everyone agreed.

They all arrived at the park at noon and they had so much fun there because not only did they go sledding but there was food there too. It seems that their was another party today to celebrate Christmas. Number 2 was at the snack table eating food, while numbers 4, 3, 5, and 1 were all dancing. Finally the song finished and the kids decided to go home.

"That was so much fun!" number 3 said.

"Yeah I didn't have this much fun since... ever!!" number 4 cried out loud.

"Well it's when its Christmas fun things really do happen..." number 1 said.

"Say, when we go inside why don't I make some hot chocolate?" number 2 asked.

"Number 2 didn't you remember what happened the last time you touched the stove?" number 1 asked.

"UH...no..." number 2 said confused.

Number 4 rolled his eyes and said:

"You made a fire!!! And part of the tree house was burned because of you!" number 4 said.

"OH......Can we still have hot chocolate?" number 2 asked.

Number 4 again roll his eyes while number 5 and 3 giggled.

"Don't worry number 2... I will make hot chocolate for everyone." Number 5 said getting inside the tree house.

"Great!!! Wait for me number 5!" number 2 said running inside the tree house also. Number 1 chuckled a little bit as he walked to the tree house. Number 4 was about to go in when he saw number 3 just standing there watching the moon.

"Number 3? Are you coming in?" asked number 4 as he walked by her.

Number 3 shook her head and said:

"No... not right now... I want to look at the moon... do you see how nice it looks tonight?" asked number 3.

Number 4 looked at the moon and smiled.

"Yea...it does look nice..." he said.

"Number 4... why were you so worried about me when I fell in the water?" number 3 asked blushing.

Number 4 gulped and said:

"Well...I... you see... I..." number 4 said trying to find the words to say. He then sighed and said:

"Number 3 I have to tell you something that I wanted to say ever since I met you." Number 4 said. Number 3 looked at him.

"I-

"Yes number 4?" asked number 3. Her eyes were getting all dreamy.

"I...I love you..." he said.

Number 3 hugged him and said:

"Number 4! I love you too! I been waiting for a long time for you to say this!" she said.

Number 4 blushed but he put his arms around her. Then they looked into each other's eyes and their faces grew closer. Finally their lips meet. They stopped.

"Number 3 I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." he said.

"It' ok number 4..."she said.

Number 4 smiled at her and they both watched the moon hand in hand.

22

"Man number 5...what did you put in this hot chocolate?" asked number 2

"Um...if it's not good-

"Are you kidding!? This is really good! I wish my mom can make hot chocolate as good as you can!" number 2 said.

Number 5 and 1 giggled.

"Well...I'm going in my room...see you guys later!" number 5 said.

She left the room. Number 2 coughed. He coughed twice...then he coughed the third time....Number 1 didn't realize that number 2 was trying to get his attention.

"What?" Asked number 1.

Number 2 sighed and said:

"Go after her!" he said.

"Number 2 I-

"Number 1 go after her and tell her that...you know...like her." number 2 said. Number 1 gulped and nodded.

Number 1 reached number 5's room. He was really nervous but he knew what he had to do. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." was number 5's reply. He opened the door and saw number 5 watching the tape he got her for Christmas. She turned around and saw number 1. Number 5 blushed but smiled. She stood up.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hi...Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"I will be sad if you didn't..." she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

Together they watched the video tape from their child hood.

"_Hi Abby!" _said a young number 1.

"_Hi Nigel! What are we going to do today?" asked a young Abby. _

"_Um...Let's go to the park! You want to come?" Nigel asked._

"_OK! Are Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie coming?" asked Abby. _

"_Yea! They are waiting for us in the front of the house come on!" Nigel said grabbing her hand and running to the front of the house to meet there friends. _

_The tape continued..._

"Number 5 do you remember that day?" number 1 asked.

"Yea...how can I not? It was so fun!" she said handing him the popcorn.

"Yup..." he said chewing the pop corn.

There was a long silence. At first number 1 and 5 didn't know what to say but then number 1 broke the silence by saying:

"Number 5 I have to tell you something..." he said.

"What is it number 1?" asked number 5 turning to him.

"Well...I always wanted to tell you this...but I never had the chance so I...uh..." he said trying to find the words to say.

"Yes?" she asked getting close to him.

"I-

Number 1 didn't even had a chance to say what he wanted to say because number 5 kissed hi, Number 1 was shocked at first but then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. They then stopped and they both looked at each other blushing.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well for..."

"Number 5 its ok...I was going to kiss you..." Number 1 said.

Number 5 still didn't say anything because she was still sorry. Number 1 then hugged her.

"Number 5... thanks for the present..." he said. Number 5 put her arms around him.

"You're welcome..." she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Merry Christmas number 1..." she said resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and said:

"Merry Christmas number 5..."

Kuki writing in her diary

**Dear Diary, **

**I couldn't believe that number 4 and I kissed! It was the happiest thing that ever happened to me! Number 5 told me that number 1 and she kissed too. I was so happy for her! Next day our parents were coming home from there vacation so we had to go home. And I told them everything that happened. Except the part when number 4 and I kissed. I was not ready to tell them yet. Well bye for now! **

Fin- End

Well that's that. This is the end of my fan fic... do you guys enjoyed it? I hope you did and I will be making another fan fic soon so don't forget me! Bye for now! Oh, and please review for this last chapter so I can see if you guys liked it... bye for now!!

Number14 ï 


End file.
